


Frenemies

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their falling out back on the Enterprise McCoy decides to either be one of Spock's best friends or his biggest enemy. </p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenemies

Once they've returned to Earth and no ones in immediate danger of dying McCoy has plenty of time to reflect and regret his harsh words with Spock. For as irritating as the half Vulcan is McCoy respects him. After all it takes a certain kind of man to stand up to James T Kirk.

He smiles as he remembers how cool and calm Spock had been at Kirk's inquiry, how he had acted as if talking to a toddler and not a cheating twenty something. He also remembers Spock marooning Kirk on that ice planet and decides that if he is going to be spending the next five years stuck in space with the other man, the sensible thing to do is be friends.

Unfortunately it turns out that the Vulcan is damn near impossible to get hold of due to his vital role on various Vulcan comities. So he when he spots the awfully familiar bowl type haircut in amongst the crowd leaving Kirk's captaincy ceremony he seizes the opportunity and calls out to him. Spock doesn't seem to hear him but that doesn't stop McCoy pushing through the thick crowds towards him. "I can do this," He thinks, tapping Spock on the shoulder. "Hey Spock" he yells once more.

Spock and the Vulcan female he is with turn around to look at him. McCoy's tired eyes barely notice the female's beauty, for Spock is his main concern. Looking up at those big sad eyes of Spock's McCoy sees the pain that is evident. It hurts somehow knowing that the pain is not something a simple apology can fix.

McCoy doesn't dare back down and slink away with a metaphorical tail between his legs however having already decided to either be one of Spock's best friends or his biggest enemy. He's a fighter not a coward after all. Spock can hate him if he wants, but not until after McCoy has apologised for the stupid intolerant comments he made back on the ship. As illogical as it might sound McCoy needed the Vulcan to know he didn't normally act that kind of way. He wasn't speciesist damn it!

Spock is surprised when the Doctor approaches him, for their last meeting hadn't gone over well. He had not anticipated the meeting and is therefore unsure what to say and therefore pretends not to hear him. However as Uhura points out to him with a not so gentle elbow to the side, it would be rude to ignore the Doctor. Hoping that McCoy hasn't come to fight in such a public place, Spock greets him as politely as possible.

It takes McCoy a while to spit out the words he has rehearsed a thousand times in his head. Spock is patient with him though for which he is grateful. "Spock I'm sorry for being an ass ". His words aren't eloquent but then he's not a poet, just a doctor. His apology is heart felt though for he is truly regretful. He looks up a Spock's unreadable face and continues. "You' know back on the ship" He says waving his hands around awkwardly. Spock nods "You're forgiven" he says rather curtly.

Spock turns to leave and attend to other duties when the Uhura grabs his arm, stopping him. Apparently the conversation isn't over. Spock sighs it seems that this conversation will consume more time than first anticipated.

She stares up at McCoy. It takes her a moment to place him, the doctor who was vital to the success of their mission.

Glaring sharply at her besty she wordlessly tells him to make peace with McCoy, he saved Gaila's life for crying out loud. Spock is somewhat uncertain about Uhura's proposal; however he is well aware that to ignore her would be ill advised. She stares at him, her dark eyes goading him into doing as she pleased. It does not take long for him to give in to her silent request once he has calculated the probability of Doctor McCoy accepting is less than 2.63 percent.

Garbling his words in a un-Vulcan manner he stammers out an invitation in a single breath. "?" McCoy stares at him obviously confused. "Could you repeat that please Spock? In standard this time"

Spock repeats his invitation mildly surprising McCoy in the process. McCoy hesitates momentarily for he had promised to celebrate with Kirk tonight but then again there is only so much pigheadedness he can stand to listen to. Besides it's not like Jim will be short on companionship tonight. Moreover it's just the kind of opportunity he has been looking for with the Vulcan. "I'd be delighted Spock"

Thrown by the doctor's acceptance Spock gives her the Vulcan equivalent of a death glare. His plans for the evening have changed drastically for the worst and it's all her fault. The look doesn't seem to evade McCoy's notice "Damn it Spock a drink or two wont kill ya!" says the Doctor completely forgetting that a lady is present. Not that Uhura minds for she has never seen someone manage to rile up Spock before. It's kinda fun in a strange sort of way.

Vulcans aren't permitted to leave the safety of the Federations grounds dues to their newfound rarity in the universe and the likely hood that they will either get lost or worse be abducted. McCoy says to hell with that and drags a poorly disguised Spock off to a bar that is a good three towns over. Uhura happily waves them off.

It turns out to be just a regular bar, but for the fact it sells an extraordinary number of alcoholic beverages that contain chocolate as a key ingredient. This pleasantly surprises Spock who had been under the assumption that the Doctor knew little to nothing about Vulcan Biology.

Instilled with newfound hope in the medic Spock allows himself to be cajoled into having something called Death by Chocolate. A drink that McCoy has assured him won't actually kill him but is aptly named because of the after effects felt by the drink that are felt the day after consumption. (It is only later when he is sporting his first ever hangover that Spock is really able to understand the appropriateness of the cocktail's name.)

Getting drunk with a Vulcan isn't nearly as awkward as McCoy had first thought it would be. In fact in many ways the Vulcan's company is better than Jim's for at least the Vulcan doesn't try to get into bar fights and hit on woman. McCoy does make a mental note however never to dare a Vulcan to a drinking challenge having seen the way Spock can just knock the alcohol back.

They find themselves talking, something Leonard rarely does with Jim who is a terrible listener. Its pleasant and he finds himself learning more about the stuffy Vulcan as the night draws on.

In between the seventh or maybe eight set of shots (Spock's not sure if the ones McCoy spilt should count or not as the Kappant drank those) Spock realises that the Doctor isn't nearly so bad as previously thought. Maybe they will be able to establish a mutually beneficial affiliation after all speculates Spock. He then reconsiders the effect of the booze on his system and his ability to walk in a straight line.


End file.
